villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Toneri Ōtsutsuki
Toneri Ōtsutsuki (in Japanese: 大筒木トネリ, Ōtsutsuki Toneri) is the main antagonist of The Last: Naruto the Movie. He is from the same clan as Kaguya Ōtsutsuki‎‎ and a blood relative of her son Hagoromo; who kidnapped heiress of Hyūga Clan. Hanabi whom he captured after failing to kidnap her sister, Hinata, thanks to Naruto's intervention - which caused Naruto and his gang consisting of Sai, Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata herself to set out and rescue her before the moon destroys Earth. Eventually, he successfully kidnaps Hinata as well and Naruto must now defeat Toneri and save both sisters. He was voiced by Jun Fukuyama in the Japanese version, and by Robbie Daymond in the English dubbed version. Personality It is stated that he holds a hatred for humanity for abusing chakra and using it in wars. As such, he desires to exterminate mankind by dropping the Moon onto the Earth like a meteor and obliterating the planet in the process. He is also romantically obsessed with Hinata - as he "desires to take her away before the moon drops" and make her his bride. Powers and Abilities Toneri is powerful enough to dislodge the Moon from orbit and even overwhelm Naruto; who helped defeat and seal away his ancestor, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki‎‎. Toneri possess the Tenseigan which is as powerful as the Rinnegan. With the Tenseigan, Toneri is able to produce a powerful chakra cloak similar to Naruto's nine-tail chakra cloak and put up a challenging fight against him. Appearance Toneri is a young man with pale skin, shaggy white hair, and ice blue eyes. He dresses in a white ceremonial kimono with a yellow sash tied over his right shoulder. On the back of his kimono is a crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath his robes, he wears battle attire, including black fingerless gloves and sandals. Six magatama designs are tattooed on his chest, resembling the necklace worn by Hagoromo. Plot Overview During Konoha's winter festival, a group of mysterious ninja's attack the town. The ninja's are controlled by Toneri Ōtsutsuki‎‎, who wants to punish mankind for abusing chakra in wars by dropping the Moon onto the Earth. He proceeds to kidnap Hanabi and when Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru are deployed to bring her back, he kidnaps Hinata as well. Now everyone is pressed to find and save Hanabi and Hinata and stop the Earth from being destroyed. He had a mental breakdown during his fight with Naruto. After he was defeated by Naruto, who was able to save him after he turning into a huge white mass as a result of absorbing too much chakra, Hinata took him to the place where she met his ancestor's spirit. After learning the real truth that Hamura's will was never to destroy the Earth, Toneri chose to remain on the Moon to atone for his sins, declining Naruto and Hinata's invitation to come live on Earth, but assuring them that the Moon will never approach the Earth again. Urashiki Ōtsutsuki uses Palace of the Dragon King to petrify him alive for 10,000 years. Gallery Toneri Otsutsuki-png.jpg Toneri - The Last 2.jpg|Toneri Tenseigan Chakra Mode 1. Toneri Tenseigan Chakra Mode.jpg|Toneri Tenseigan Chakra Mode 2. A young toneri.png|A child Toneri seen with his clan during his flashback. The-Last-Naruto-the-Movie-Mystery-Character.jpg|Toneri's concept art (Full body). The-Last-Naruto-the-Movie-Toneri-Otsutsuki.jpg|Toneri's concept art (Facial expressions). Trivia *His name may come from either: Toneri (in Japanese: 舎人) as a title held by low-ranking servants of royalty and nobility during the seventh century or Prince Toneri, an imperial prince who lived during the Nara period. *He is obsessed with Hinata and wishes to make her his bride. As he is the last surviving member of his clan, it can be assumed his obsession stems from a desire to revive his clan. *Ironically, Toneri's English voice actor, Robbie Daymond plays as Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask while Hinata's English voice actress, Stephanie Sheh plays as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon. Navigation Category:Naruto Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Kidnapper Category:God Wannabe Category:Obsessed Category:In Love Category:Lover Stealers Category:Love Rivals Category:Usurper Category:Misanthropes Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hypocrites Category:Brainwashers Category:Cataclysm Category:Delusional Category:Outcast Category:Aliens Category:Redeemed Category:Stalkers Category:Abusers Category:Related to Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Insecure Category:Arrogant Category:Imprisoned Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Hero's Lover Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Envious Category:Supervillains Category:Guardians Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil